As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to clients is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing clients to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling may vary between different clients or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific client or specific use, such as e-commerce, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. The information handling system may include telecommunication, network communication, and video communication capabilities.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings may indicate similar or identical items.